Reality , Not Fantasy
by darktea13
Summary: Aku melihatnya kembali. Lagi dan lagi. Hal yang membuatku trauma hebat semasa kecil. IWAOI FF ONESHOT! 90% by Oikawa Side.


**Reality, Not Fantasy.**

 _[Aku datang menemuimu yang mati._

 _Kau pergi meninggalkanku yang hidup._

 _Sedang aku masih tak mengerti.]_

 **(c) Chara by : Haruichi Furudate**

 **(c) Fanfic by : darktea13**

 **Anime/manga : Haikyuu!**

 **Pairing : Iwaizumi x Oikawa [IWAOI!]**

 **Genre : Angst, drama.**

-.0.-

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Jam yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh hampir seluruh murid akhirnya tiba. Saat di mana mereka melepas penat, istirahat, mengikuti kegiatan klub, ataupun yang lainnya.

"Ya ampun, akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran si guru galak itu," keluh Oikawa sembari meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Apa nggak kurang keras suaramu? Atau mau sekalian bilang begitu di depan gurunya langsung?" tanya Iwaizumi dengan sarkastik.

Oikawa membalikkan badan, masih dengan kepalanya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. "Iwa- _chan_ nggak tau penderitaanku, ya? Penderitaan seorang Oikawa Tooru yang sangat, sangat, sangaat spesial ini~"

Iwaizumi mendecih. "Sudahlah, jangan malas-malasan. Ayo segera ke lapangan voli, jangan telat lagi seperti kemarin."

Langkah kaki terdengar semakin menjauh, menyisakan Oikawa yang masih bermalas-malasan dengan beberapa murid yang masih belum pulang di kelas. Sedangkan Iwaizumi sudah melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas dengan pintu yang kembali ditutup setelah jeda beberapa detik.

Menghela napas panjang, ia kemudian membereskan buku pelajaran yang ada di atas meja dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Setelah itu ia berjalan dengan berat menuju keluar kelas dan menuruni tangga sambil membayangkan saat pulang nanti akan makan apa.

Oikawa berjalan melewati beberapa anak yang baru saja keluar dari kelas sambil mengobrol. Kemudian, ia juga melewati para _fangirl_ yang meneriakkan namanya yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan. Lalu ia melangkahkan kaki melewati ruang guru dengan seorang guru kelas sepuluh yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru.

Tertawa kecil, Oikawa ingat betul kalau ia sekarang ini sedang berjalan bersama Iwaizumi, pasti Iwaizumi akan mengomentari para _fangirl_ Oikawa yang tak pernah ada habis-habisnya.

" _Iwa-_ chan _, kau iri ya denganku?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak."_

" _Oh! Apa kau.. cemburu? " Oikawa menggoda dengan nada yang mulai ia turunkan. "Tenang saja, aku akan meneriakimu seperti para fangirlku saat kau kesepian!"_

 _Lalu setelah itu, yang ada hanyalah kaki kiri Oikawa yang sakit akibat baru saja ditendang Iwaizumi dengan keras._

Oikawa tersenyum geli mengingat _daily activity_ nya dengan Iwaizumi yang rasanya hampir tak pernah berubah.

Seketika, langkahnya terhenti dengan mendadak dengan mata yang terbelalak. Dipalingkan kepalanya ke arah seorang guru yang baru saja ia lewati. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

' _Aku hanya salah lihat.. 'kan?'_

-.0.-

"Ibu, itu apa?" tanya Oikawa sembari menunjuk atas kepala seorang gadis yang tengah berlari kecil melintasi mereka berdua yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket.

"Apa?" ibu kembali bertanya. "Oh, yang ada di kepalanya? Itu ikat rambut, Tooru- _kun_."

Oikawa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Bukan, bukan. Itu, di atas kepalanya ada bola-bola kecil yang bercahaya, berputar-putar!"

"Benarkah? Tidak ada, tuh." Sang Ibu memastikan dengan menatap kepala sang gadis yang berlari makin jauh.

Oikawa hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dengan tatapan kesal.

' _Ada, kok..'_

"Bola kecil, ya.. bola—astaga!" pekik Ibu yang membuat Oikawa terkejut.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Tooru- _kun_. Ibu lupa membeli jeruk!" Ibu kembali masuk minimarket dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

' _Ada..'_

 _Dulu, aku masih belum mengerti—_

-.0.-

Oikawa memasuki kelas sembari mendengarkan musik melewati _earphone_ miliknya. Namun yang dapat ia dengar saat ini hanyalah gemuruh lantang murid-murid yang sudah tiba duluan di kelas. Cukup ribut untuk pagi yang cukup dingin di akhir musim semi.

"Iwa- _chan_ , kenapa kelas kita dan dilorong tadi berisik begini?" tanya Oikawa sambil duduk di kursinya yang berdekatan dengan Iwaizumi.

"Pertama, lepas dulu _earphone_ mu kalau kau sedang bicara dengan orang," sigah Iwaizumi yang kemudian mencabut earphone Oikawa dengan paksa.

"Sakit!"

Tanpa memedulikan gerutu Oikawa, Iwaizumi langsung menjelaskan dengan satu kalimat. "Guru matematika kelas sepuluh dikabarkan meninggal semalam akibat serangan jantung."

 _Dheg._ Seketika, jantung Oikawa serasa berhenti. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

' _Dua hari yang lalu itu.. memang nyata? Jadi—'_

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" Iwaizumi menepuk bahu Oikawa.

Oikawa terkejut, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan tak apa.

— _Tentang kemampuanku yang mengerikan ini._

-.0.-

Suatu hal. Hanya satu. Yang amatlah Oikawa takutkan sejak kecil. Sempat juga membuatnya trauma.

"Wah, Tooru- _kun_ sudah besar. Umur berapa?" tanya seorang bibi yang tinggal beberapa blok dari rumah Oikawa.

"Enam tahun!" jawab Oikawa bangga.

"Hebat. Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Sudah pulang. Papaku tadi mengajakku ke kebun binatang. Ada gajah!" Oikawa kembali menjawab.

"Gajahnya besar?"

"Besar! Besaar sekali!" dengan antusias Oikawa memperagakan ukuran si gajah yang baru saja ia temui di kebun binatang.

Sang bibi tetangga tertawa kecil mendapati Oikawa sedang bercerita tentang harinya yang menyenangkan. "Tooru-kun manis, ini bibi ada permen jelly untukmu."

Sang bibi merogoh saku roknya kemudian memberikan pada Oikawa.

"Waah, terima kasih bibi! Kunang-kunang di atas bibi juga manis!" pekik Oikawa sembari membuka bungkus permen jelly pemberian.

Sang bibi mengangkat alis, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kunang-kunang?"

"Iya—lho, sudah tidak ada?" ucap Oikawa sedikit bingung. "Padahal tadi tu cantik sekali, bercahaya dan berputar-putar di atas kepala bibi."

Sang bibi tertawa. "Mungkin kau salah lihat? Ngomong-ngomong sudah sore begini, bibi akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Oikawa mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

Kemudian, keesokan harinya sang bibi dikabarkan meninggal akibat keracunan.

Memberikan trauma dalam pada diri Oikawa.

-.0.-

Kunang-kunang yang bersinar terbang berputar di atas kepala seseorang.. yang beberapa hari kemudian akan dicabut nyawanya oleh sang dewa kematian.

Oikawa dapat melihatnya sejak kecil. Namun saat umurnya beranjak tujuh tahun, ia sudah tak pernah melihat kunang-kunang tersebut. Dulu saat ia belum berumur sekitar lima tahun ia masih belum tahu apa dan makna dari kunang-kunang itu. Namun saat sudah berusia enam tahun ia baru paham benda tersebut dinamakan kunang-kunang dan ia belum tahu makna dari kunang-kunang tersebut.

Setelah kejadian bibi tetangga yang meninggal itu, ia baru paham jelas. Oikawa terlalu takut untuk bercerita. Seakan dirinya melarang untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain. Seakan hal itu harus ia sembunyikan.

Oikawa harus menaggung kemampuan seram yang ia miliki, seorang diri. Menikmati traumanya sendiri dengan berat. Tapi untunglah, kemampuannya tiba-tiba saja hilang ketika ia berumur tujuh tahun. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit lupa dengan trauma itu.

Namun lagi-lagi, ia telah melihat kunang-kunang bersinar itu ketika melewati seorang guru yang ia lewati di sekolah pada hari kemarin.

Pada usia delapan belas tahunnya.

Oikawa sendiri sebenarnya tak ingin memikirkan hal ini terus, jadi ia berusaha untuk bersikap tak peduli soal kunang-kunang aneh ini. Toh ia tak seberapa sering melihat penampakan kunang-kunang itu.

.

"Iwa- _chan_.. kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Oikawa yang mendapati Iwaizumi sedang merapikan buku-bukunya yang ada di laci meja.

"Tentu saja latihan voli, bodoh."

Oikawa terbahak keras. Hanya mereka berdua yang masih ada di kelas.

"Hei, apa kau lupa? Latihan hari ini diundur besok. Pelatih kita diundang acara pernikahan."

Iwaizumi menepuk dahi, kemudian mengangguk. Gerakannya yang sebelumnya sedang terburu-buru mendadak menjadi pelan.

"Jadi, hari ini benar nggak ada latihan?" tanya Iwaizumi memastikan.

Oikawa menandakan benar.

Keduanya nampak masih malas untuk pulang cepat ke rumah. Oikawa memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Iwaizumi memakan snack kantin yang ia simpan saat istirahat.

Terjadi jeda beberapa menit pada mereka.

"Masih jam segini, kita jalan-jalan yuk?" ajak Oikawa tiba-tiba.

Iwaizumi memalingkan wajah pada sumber suara, alisnya ia angkat. "Ke mana?"

"Ke restoran yang baru buka minggu lalu. Aku lapar, Iwa- _chan_..," rengek Oikawa.

Malas mendengar rengekan Oikawa dan perutnya juga masih lapar, akhirnya Iwaizumi mengiyakan. Jarang-jarang juga mereka jalan bersama. Disambutnya keputusan Iwaizumi dengan Oikawa yang bersorak layaknya anak kecil, kemudian memeluk Iwaizumi yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan iritasi seperti biasanya.

.

Tibalah mereka di restoran yang cukup jauh dari sekolah mereka. Iwaizumi sendiri tak menyangka akan sejauh ini.

Mereka berdua juga tak menyangka.. restoran yang mereka tuju, hari ini tutup.

"HAAH?! Kita ke sini hampir setengah jam dan restorannya tutup?" Iwaizumi setengah meneriaki Oikawa yang berada di sampingnya.

Oikawa sebenarnya juga amat kecewa, padahal restoran yang berada di depannya kini memiliki desain bagus dengan biaya yang cukup terjangkau. Menghela napas, Oikawa memasang wajah tak berdosanya pada Iwaizumi. " _Tee-hee~_ maaf Iwa- _chan_. Kita makan di tempat lain saja."

"Jangan meminta maaf dengan begitu, menjijikkan." Balas Iwaizumi dengan tatapan nanarnya.

Setelahnya, Oikawa mengajak Iwaizumi berjalan pulang sambil mencari tempat makan yang searah dengan jalan pulang mereka.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan di restoran cepat saji yang baru saja mereka lintasi. Mereka akhirnya memesan burger untuk diri mereka masing-masing, kentang, dan segelas minum. Dipilihnya tempat duduk di sebelah kaca yang besar, menampilkan jalanan yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Sudah lama kita nggak jalan-jalan begini, ya." Oikawa melahap burgernya.

Mengangguk, Iwaizumi mengiyakan. "Habis, kita sibuk dengan klub voli terus."

Oikawa memalingkan wajah ke arah kaca, melihat ada sebuah game center di seberang restoran cepat saji yang tengah mereka singgahi. "Setelah ini kita ke game center, yuk?" ajaknya kemudian.

Disambutnya ajakan Oikawa itu dengan Iwaizumi yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Hee.. kenapa?"

"Aku nggak bawa banyak uang, hanya untuk makan."

.

Selepas mereka makan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Dilihatnya kembali game center di seberang jalan dengan tatapan ingin. Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi sejenak.

"Iwa- _chan_ , sebentar saja! Temani aku ke sana."

Iwaizumi menghela napas. "Memangnya kau mau main apa, sih?"

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki game center setelah menyebrangi jalan raya. Oikawa amat girang melihat tempat bermain yang baru saja ia temui ini.

"Aku juga nggak bawa banyak uang, tapi aku ingin ini!" ditunjuknya sebuah mesin besar dengan tangannya yang seakan menunjukkan pertunjukan sulap.

" _Photo.. booth_?"

" _Silakan memilih latar yang diinginkan_." Setelah diarahkan oleh mesin, mereka berdua sibuk memilih-milih latar lucu maupun aneh.

Iwaizumi sedikit tertawa. "Ya ampun menggelikan, kita seperti cewek SMA saja."

Tanpa memedulikan komentar Iwaizumi, Oikawa masih memilih latar yang ada di pilihan.

"Oikawa—"

" _Silakan berpose untuk foto. Lima, empat.._ "

Panik, mereka berdua segera berpose ria dengan gaya masing-masing.

Oikawa berpose layaknya superhero, sedangkan Iwaizumi mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil berpose peace dengan wajah datarnya.

"Iwa- _chan_ dingin banget." Komentar Oikawa setelahnya. Tak terima, akhirnya Iwaizumi kembali berpose dengan berbagai gaya yang cukup mencolok.

Empat jepretan kamera telah diambil. Tinggal sekali lagi dan mereka berdua dapat mengedit foto.

" _Silakan berpose untuk foto. Lima.._ "

Mereka cukup kehabisan ide dengan latar bunga dan efek romantis di sekelilingnya.

" _Empat, tiga.."_

"Oi, kau pasti yang memilih latar ini." Iwaizumi melirik Oikawa yang bertampang pura-pura tidak tahu.

" _Dua.."_

"Iwa- _chan_ , Iwa- _chan~_ " Oikawa langsung meraih bahu Iwaizumi kemudian merangkulnya. Pipi mereka bertemu dengan Oikawa yang memasang tanda _peace_ dengan salah satu matanya yang ia tutupi. Diliriknya sedikit bola matanya ke atas Iwaizumi.

" _Satu."_

Satu jepretan foto telah terambil. Tibalah saatnya untuk mereka mengedit foto. Iwaizumi mengambil pen yang disediakan, kemudian memulai meng _edit_ foto.

"Kau tak meng _edit_?"

Oikawa masih membatu di samping Iwaizumi. Dirinya tak menjawab.

"Ada apa? Ayo." Ajak Iwaizumi kemudian.

Oikawa mengangguk pelan, diraihnya pen satunya yang tersedia. Mereka berdua pun sibuk dengan editan foto masing-masing.

' _Tadi itu..'_

 _Kunang-kunang yang bersinar sekilas berputar di atas kepala cinta pertamaku._

-.0.-

Tidak tahu. Entah memang ia sedang sakit, malas pelajaran, ataupun.. depresi. Ah, mungkin pilihan terakhir barusan memang cocok dengan keadaan Oikawa sekarang.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Oikawa masih berada di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah yang tertutupi dengan bantal. Oikawa membolos.

Pengecut.

Oikawa tak peduli ia akan dicibir apa oleh Iwaizumi, namun keadaannya sekarang ini amat sangat tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Semalam, sepulangnya mereka berdua dari _game center_ , Oikawa langsung membanting pintu kamar dan hampir mengacak-acakkan seluruh isi kamarnya.

Segala kenangan bersama Iwaizumi terasa ditiap sudut kamarnya. Oikawa sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa yang pada saat itu ia rasakan.

Ingin marah, menangis, berteriak.

Namun hal-hal tersebut tak ia lakukan, yang ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha tidur dan tak memedulikan apapun. Tak seperti yang diharap, hasilnya malah ia begadang hingga pukul satu malam akibat tak bisa tidur.

Meskipun begitu, tak ada bedanya Oikawa semalam dengan Oikawa siang ini.

Oikawa beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan mengambil secangkir minum di atas meja belajarnya. Di tatapnya kembali hasil jepretan dari _photobooth_ kemarin.

Foto pertama, Oikawa yang berpose layaknya _super hero_ bersama Iwaizumi di samping kanannya yang seperti orang kikuk—berpose dua jari yang menandakan _peace_ dengan latar taman bermain dan diedit oleh Oikawa yang menonjolkan fotonya dengan berbagai efek yang menyakitkan. Sedangkan Iwaizumi hanya diberi panah merah yang menunjukkan kedua jarinya.

Foto kedua, Oikawa berpose narsis dengan tangan kanannya membentuk tanda hormat di pelipis kepalanya, sedangkan Iwaizumi berdiri tegak seolah mereka sedang upacara. Dengan latar lapangan.. bola. Iwaizumi yang sedikit jahil mengedit mata Oikawa dengan membesarkannya paling maksimal. Oikawa yang mengetahui hal tersebut juga tak mau kalah, disambarnya pen milik Iwaizumi dan ia juga memaksimalkan kedua mata Iwaizumi. Dan jadilah, dua orang bodoh yang seolah sedang upacara dengan mata yang super besar.

Foto ketiga, Oikawa berpose sedang mengangkat telepon, sedangkan Iwaizumi berpose seolah sedang memasak karena latar yang Iwaizumi pilih bertema dapur. Dieditnya foto tersebut oleh Iwaizumi yang menambahkan gagang telepon di tangan Oikawa dan sebuah panci besar di depan Iwaizumi yang berpose memasak. Tak luput juga dengan stiker bertuliskan dialog "Aku bodoh!" di samping Oikawa dan tulisan tangan "Terima kasih atas pengakuannya." Di atas kepala Iwaizumi (Karena tak ada stiker bertulisan yang sejenis ini.)

Foto keempat, Oikawa berpose menunjukkan dirinya sang nomor satu, Iwaizumi sendiri hanya berkacak pinggang—menampilkan dirinya lebih gagah dibanding Oikawa. Dengan latar _pattern_ piala dan diedit oleh mereka berdua yang berebut, karena dari awal Iwaizumi sudah memiliki ide namun Oikawa pun tak mau kalah. hasil _edit_ annya pun cukup sederhana, tak seheboh foto-foto sebelumnya.

Foto kelima, berupa Oikawa yang merangkul hangat Iwaizumi dengan pose khasnya—memejamkan salah satu mata, sedangkan salah satu mata lainnya tengah melirik dan lambang _peace_ di tangan kirinya. Iwaizumi hanya berwajah datar. Latar foto mereka dapat dibilang cukup romantis, namun sayangnya tak sempat Oikawa edit karena waktu yang tersedia makin menipis, sehingga ia cepat-cepat memutuskan untuk memencet cetak setelah memilih ukuran foto untuk dapat dibagi dua orang.

Oikawa tak henti-hentinya tersenyum tiap memandang foto mereka berdua, meski dadanya terasa sakit.

Mengingat di sekolah pada waktu sekarang adalah jam makan siang, Oikawa memutuskan untuk menelepon Iwaizumi. Ponsel yang ia taruh dengan sembarangan di sebelah selimutnya ia ambil. Tombol kontak Iwaizumi ia pencet.

Sebelum ia memencet tombol untuk menelepon, jemari Oikawa serasa kaku.

' _Kalau Iwa-chan tidak mengangkat, bagaimana? Maksudku, kalau Iwaizumi 'tidak bisa' mengangkat..'_

Sesaat, tangannya bergetar. Batinnya mulai membayangkan yang macam-macam.

' _Aku bahkan tidak tahu.. kondisinya sekarang.'_

Emosi hati Oikawa mendadak labil. Ia amat ketakutan untuk memencet tombol telepon. Takut untuk mendapati fakta yang ada. Ia sadar, hal yang ia lakukan hari ini begitu egois.

Oikawa Tooru lari dari kenyataan.

' _Iwa-_ chan _pasti akan mengangkat teleponku.. 'kan?'_

Klik.

.

.

" _Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju.."_

.

"..Tidak mau menerima telepon dari Oikawa _Trash_ bego yang bolos sekolah."

"..."

"..."

"IWA- _CHAN_ BODOH! MATI SAJA SANA!" bentak Oikawa penuh geram di seberang telepon.

-.0.-

" _Iwa-chan, kau iri ya denganku?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak."_

" _Oh! Apa kau.. cemburu? " Oikawa menggoda dengan nada yang mulai ia turunkan. "Tenang sa—"_

' _Tenang saja, karena hanya Iwa-chan yang aku cintai.'_

 _Imajinasi yang tak seberani kenyataan._

-.0.-

Setelah Iwaizumi pulang dari kegiatan klub, Oikawa segera meneleponnya dengan basa-basi. Membuat Iwaizumi bertanya-tanya ada angin apa yang membuatnya menjadi makin peduli—tapi tentu mengganggunya.

Oikawa juga menanyakan kabar Iwaizumi tiap beberapa jam pada teman sekelasnya maupun teman setim volinya akibat ia hari ini sedang _uh_ —membolos sekolah. Iwaizumi yang merasa risih dengan hal itu tentunya langsung protes pada Oikawa melewati telepon, namun Oikawa hanya memberi alasan yang tidak logis penuh bumbu modus padanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, namun telepon yang saling menyambung itu tak henti-hentinya terputus. Hampir segala hal yang tidak penting Oikawa bahas dengan detil, Iwaizumi yang berada di seberang telepon hanya mengiyakan sambil membaca buku.

"Iwa- _chan_.."

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana terasa hening di keduanya.

"Apa? Lidahmu keseleo?" tebak Iwaizumi asal.

"Aku kangen Iwa- _chan_ ~"

"Akan ku tutup lho teleponnya."

"Aku ingin main bareng Iwa- _chan_ ~"

"Main sana di sawah, nggak usah kembali lagi."

"Iwa- _chan_ jahaat!"

Setelahnya, tak ada balasan.

"Iwa- _chaan_.. ooi~ kau masih di sana, 'kan? Oikawa Tooru di sini menemani Iwa-chan, lho! Iwa—"

"BERISIK! Aku jadi nggak fokus belajar sejarah, nih. Besok ulangan, tahu! Kenapa kamu kekanak-kanakan banget, sih?"

Terkejut dengan reaksi Iwaizumi, Oikawa juga tak kalah. "EEH? BESOK ADA ULANGAN SEJARAH? Kenapa nggak bilang aku?!"

"Kan sudah diumumkan kemarin lusa," jawab Iwaizumi singkat.

"Gawat, gawat! Iwa-chan, sambil telepon tolong jelaskan dong!" pekik Oikawa sambil meraih buku sejarahnya yang ada di rak. Dibukanya buku sejarah dengan acak, mencari-cari materi yang minggu lalu telah diajarkan di kelas.

 _Begini pun, mungkin tak apa.._

-.0.-

Oikawa terbangun, dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Masih sisa satu jam untuk masuk sekolah. Diraihnya ponsel yang berada di atas meja kecil samping lampu tidur. Segera ia menelepon Iwaizumi.

'Angkat, tolong angkat.'

...

" _Apa-apaan kau meneleponku 24 jam, kau sudah tak punya tujuan hidup memangnya?"_

"..Ya."

" _Hah?"_

" _Sejarah, semalam. Makasih."_

Setelahnya, Oikawa menutup panggilan teleponnya secara sepihak. Lututnya ia peluk, sedang tatapannya kini nanar. Jujur saja, Oikawa bingung. Entah harus takut atau senang. Setidaknya, Iwaizumi masih _ada_.

Untuk menemani hari-harinya,

Yang kini mulai _kelabu_.

.

Oikawa mendapat ceramah panjang dari Iwaizumi setibanya ia di sekolah. Oikawa yang sudah menduga akan hal itu hanya mengiya-iyakan saja omongan Iwaizumi. Sosok yang ia sukai itu kembali memperagakan omelan-omelan yang baginya tak penting dengan cara yang cukup keibuan. Dengan menggoda Iwaizumi sebentar tentang status keibuannya, Oikawa berhasil mendapat tendangan hingga dirinya terjatuh.

Jam pelajaran pun akhirnya dimulai. Berbagai kegiatan pembelajaran ia lewati dengan baik, meski terkadang ia cukup memikirkan Iwaizumi.

' _Aku bukan pahlawan. Lagipula, aku tak bisa melawan takdir seseorang. Di saat seperti ini, apa yang harusku lakukan?'_

 _._

"Iwa- _chaan_ ~ kita karaoke, yuk?" ajak Oikawa seusai sekolah.

Iwaizumi mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak paham. "Kita ada kegiatan voli, mau kau ke manakan klub favoritmu itu?"

"Tenang saja. " Oikawa menipiskan senyumnya. "Hari ini libur, kok."

Menghela napas berat, Iwaizumi tentunya tak percaya akan ucapan Oikawa.

"Kau kemarin saja bolos sekolah, sekarang kau mau bolos klub? Kau serius jadi ketua klu—"

"Ku mohon, Iwa- _chan_." Oikawa menggenggam kedua tangan Iwaizumi di depan dada. "Aku memang pembohong yang buruk, tapi untuk kali ini.."

"Tidak. Kau aneh, Oikawa." Iwaizumi menepis tangan Oikawa. Dilewatinya remaja berusia delapan belas tahun itu.

"Iwa- _chan_ ," Oikawa memanggil dari belakang,"Tolong kencan denganku sepulang sekolah ini."

Sesaat, hening.

' _Tunggu.. apa yang baru saja ku katakan?'_

Menggelikan.

"Begini ya, Oi—"

"Maaf, maaf, maaf. Aku nggak seperti biasanya, 'kan? Maksudku, tiba-tiba berkata begitu.. Uh, aku bukan keceplosan. Hanya saja.."

' _Gawat, aku nggak tahu harus bilang apa ke Iwa-_ chan _. Panik. Panik banget. Iwa-chan pasti akan memarahiku, atau lebih parahnya ia akan membenciku—ah tidak, dia sudah membenciku sejak dulu. Tapi waktu untuk bersamanya pun tinggal sebentar lagi, bahkan aku tak tahu pasti kapan itu. Aku tak bisa membantu, hanya mengganggu. Tapi..'_

"Iwa- _chan_ , aku—"

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi menatap mata Oikawa dengan lekat-lekat. Dilihatnya wajah yang baginya begitu jelek akibat panik yang berlebih.

Iwaizumi tertawa. "Dasar, kau seperti cewek SMA saja."

Sang setter Seijoh itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan malu.

"Aku tak tahu kau kenapa sekarang, tapi yang lebih penting, segarkan dulu pikiranmu sebelum bicara. Aku tak peduli kau ingin menyampaikan apa sebenarnya. Tapi sikapmu akhir-akhir ini membuatku bingung. Kau selalu memaksakan diri untuk berbagi hal denganku seharian penuh. Jujur saja, itu menyebalkan. Membolos klub yang selama ini kita sukai? Bagi waktu, lah. Sebentar lagi kita akan ada latih tanding dengan Fukurodani, tapi kau malah menghindar." Iwaizumi mulai menasihati dengan cukup panjang.

Oikawa menundukkan kepala tanpa membalas. Hanya gumaman yang mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali ia sampaikan meski lawan bicara tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Dan, soal ajakan kencan—apalah itumu tadi.."

Kepalanya langsung ia tegakkan begitu mendengar kalimat itu dari Iwaizumi, berasa sedikit malu hal itu diungkit dan juga penasaran yang merambat dalam tiap detak jantungnya.

"..kita bisa pergi bareng saat _weekend_ minggu depan _.._ yah karena minggu ini ada latih tanding. Itu sih kalau kau mau." Wajah Iwaizumi ia palingkan tanpa menatap Oikawa. Dilihatnya semburat merah dipipi manisnya. "Sudah, ayo ke lapangan, _kapten_."

"M-mau! Pasti mau!" pekik Oikawa seperti anak kecil yang ditawari es krim.

"Uh.. ya terserah, lah. Intinya kau ikut kegiatan klub dulu tiap hari ini."

Oikawa mengangguk cepat.

Iwaizumi tersenyum simpul melihat sikap kaptennya yang terlihat lugu di matanya. "Janji, ya?"

Membalas ucapan Iwaizumi, Oikawa tersenyum manis sambil mengiyakan dengan lembut. Dengan waktu yang terbalut jeda beberapa detik yang penuh akan canggung, Iwaizumi meninggalkan Oikawa dengan terburu. Meninggalkan Oikawa seorang diri dalam ruang kelas.

"Iwa- _chan_.."

Lututnya lemas, ia terduduk di bangku dekatnya.

Entah perasaan aneh apa yang menggelayapi hati Oikawa saat ini. Namun rasa yang ada berupa senang maupun sedih yang mendalam, senang karena mengetahui Iwaizumi tak mempermasalahkan ajakan kencan darinya dan juga memberi kesempatan pada Oikawa untuk kencan pada saat _weekend_. Di sisi lain, hati Oikawa juga tertusuk tajam mendengar keputusan sederhana Iwaizumi yang penuh akan kesempatan bagi dirinya. Bahagianya ia, namun di sini lain.. Oikawa mengerti, bahwa mereka berdua tak dapat menepati janji sesederhana itu.

Karena? Sederhana; takdir yang tak memberi waktu.

Disusulnya Iwaizumi yang pastinya sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Dengan begitu pun dimulainya penantian manis yang akan makin meremukkan hati sang _setter_.

Penantian tak hadirnya Iwaizumi di ruang tunggu dalam hati Oikawa.

Seyakin itu? Karena dalam hidup Oikawa pun, tak ada yang dapat bertahan setelah dilihatnya kunang-kunang bercahaya di atas kepala sang korban dalam hitungan hari, bukannya minggu.

.

"Sudah pukul delapan. Segera bereskan ruangan voli ini bagi yang piket dan segera pulang," perintah pelatih menutup agenda voli untuk hari ini.

Oikawa yang cukup berkeringat dengan latihan hari ini segera membasuh daerah yang berkeringat dengan handuk. Digendongnya tas yang ia bawa untuk segera pulang.

"Hoi! Oikawa, mau ke mana kau?" tanya Iwaizumi.

"Iwa- _chan_?" segeranya ia menoleh pada sang sumber suara dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau hari ini piket, bukan? Sana bereskan dengan anak kelas satu." Sambung Iwaizumi.

Menghela napas panjang, setelahnya Oikawa mengeluh.

"Sudah, bantu sana!" kemudian ditendangnya Oikawa yang mendadak tak bersemangat. Disusul dengan Oikawa yang makin mengeluh.

Melihat Oikawa yang makin menyebalkan wajahnya, Iwaizumi yang kebetulan sedang malas untuk segera pulang menawarkan bantuan yang langusung disambut _mood_ Oikawa yang mendadak ceria—meskipun kata-kata sarkas muncul menohok emosi Iwaizumi.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan selesailah bagi para piket yang membersihkan lapangan. Lampu-lampu sudah mereka matikan dengan bola-bola yang tersimpan di gudang. Dikuncinya lapangan voli tersebut oleh seorang adik kelas. Setelahnya ditinggallah mereka oleh Oikawa dan Iwaizumi yang sudah berjalan pulang duluan.

Melewati gerbang sekolah, mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tak punya topik. Kalau pun punya topik pun, mereka terlalu lelah dengan latihan hari ini yang cukup mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Mereka berdua ingin segera pulang dan mandi, setelah itu segara beristirahat.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Oikawa juga diselingi dengan masalah yang sama tiga hari terakhir ini; kunang-kunang. makin pusing kepalanya memikirkan hal yang kurang jelas itu.

' _Apa aku memang salah lihat? Tapi juga tidak mungkin salah lihat karena itu begitu jelas, sayangnya hanya sekitar dua detik. Ah, dua detik pun juga dapat menjadi pertanda. Apa memang itu efek kamera di_ photobooth _? Tapi saat foto dicetak tak ada sesuatu seperti efek kunang-kunang itu.. apa benar—'_

"Hei." Iwaizumi membuka pembicaraan.

Oikawa sedikit terkejut. Iya hendak menanyakan ada apa, namun diliriknya perempatan di depan matanya yang menjadi tanda bahwa mereka akan berpisah untuk menuju rumah masing-masing. Dianggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Oh, ya sudah. sampai besok!" Oikawa melambaikan tangannya pada Iwaizumi.

Sebelum berbelok arah, Oikawa sedikit melihat Iwaizumi membuka mulutnya, hendak menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum pulang. Maka ditunggunya ia dengan penasaran. "Iwa- _chan_?"

Menyadari dirinya tengah ditunggu, Iwaizumi menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak apa. _Daah_."

Oikawa tertawa cukup keras mendengarnya. "Hahaha! Ada apa, Iwa- _chan_? Kenapa kau malu-malu begitu? Apa kau mau menembakku atau sejenisnya?"

Iwaizumi memasang wajah jijik yang sebelumnya hanyalah netral. Setelah mengejek kecil beberapa saat, pulanglah mereka.

Oikawa berbelok arah ke kiri, sedangkan Iwaizumi tetap jalan lurus ke depan. Otak Oikawa kembali melanjutkan pikirannya yang mulai dipanggang oleh rasa penasaran.

Kapankah kunang-kunang aneh itu akan muncul lagi? Untuk apa ia memiliki kemampuan mengerikan seperti itu, dan itu muncul kembali diusianya yang ke delapan belas tahun? Apa dampak untuk Oikawa selama ini? Apa memang hanya Oikawa yang dapat melihat tanda kematian seperti itu? Mengapa harus kematian? Dan..

' _Kenapa harus Iwa-_ chan.. _?'_

Memikirkan hal tersebut makin membelit pikiran Oikawa. Di balik canda penuh kepercaya diriannya, ada Oikawa yang berpikir keras. Di balik sifat sok sombongnya, ada Oikawa yang peduli. Sayangnya tak dapat merubah apapun.

Apa manfaatnya melawan takdir? Bisa-bisa dirinya yang malah di _hukum_.

Berpikir, berimajinasi, melamun.

Sebuah air terjatuh dari selimut daun sehingga menetes di atas permukaan air. Bunyi kecil gemericik mengubah pola air yang tenang menjadi bergelombang lingkar.

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan aneh mulai menggelayapi pemikiran Oikawa. Langkahnya terhenti kaku.

' _Kalau memang benar tebakanku yang sekarang..'_

"Iwa- _chan_.."

Sebuah suara hantaman keras dari belakangnya langsung menarik perhatian Oikawa.

Sebuah truk besar pengangkut kayu dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerempet pembatas jalan, setir truk tersebut tak dapat terkendalikan, hingga truk besar tersebut menabrak trotoar jalan tepat Oikawa berdiri.

Pada detik itu, menit itu, dan jam itu.

 _Waktu hidup Oikawa Tooru telah melewati batas berlaku._

Dengan tanda kunang-kunang bersinar yang telah mengitari atas kepalanya tiga hari yang lalu. Yang tak lain adalah tanda kematiannya sendiri.

.

"Tak apa. _Daah_."

Oikawa tertawa cukup keras mendengarnya. "Hahaha! Ada apa, Iwa- _chan_? Kenapa kau malu-malu begitu? Apa kau mau menembakku atau sejenisnya?"

Iwaizumi memasang wajah jijik yang sebelumnya hanyalah netral. Setelah mengejek kecil beberapa saat, pulanglah mereka.

Oikawa berbelok arah ke kiri, sedangkan Iwaizumi tetap jalan lurus ke depan.

Iwaizumi menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya. Berusahanya ia menutupi rona merah di wajah yang sebenarnya ia benci jika hal itu terjadi. Rona merah tulus akibat jantungnya yang memompa kian cepat.

" _Hahaha! Ada apa, Iwa-chan? Kenapa kau malu-malu begitu?_ _Apa kau mau menembakku atau sejenisnya?"_

' _Siaal.'_

Dengan langkah kakinya yang berat dan napasnya yang cukup ia atur, Iwaizumi berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Hari ini gagal, besok aku akan benar-benar menembaknya. Dasar si Sampahkawa merusak momen. Besok ku pastikan akan ku buat pipinya semerah apel!" bisik Iwaizumi pada dirinya sendiri disertai emosi. Langkahnya makin ia percepat menuju rumah.

.

Oikawa Tooru, absen dari ruang tunggunya sendiri.

 _[Kau datang menemuiku yang mati._

 _Aku pergi meninggalkanmu yang hidup._

 _Sedang aku baru mengerti.]_

— _ **tamat—**_

 **Halo! Aku masih siswa(?) baru di fandom Haikyuu :') ini pertama kali bikin ff di fandom ini. Maaf kalau terdapat kekurangan pada alur/OOC/EYD/dan lainnya. Kalau kalian suka fanfic ini, jangan lupa untuk like, review, dan share!^^**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang paham dengan** _ **poem**_ **di prolog dan di epilog? Hayo, mari kita baca bersama sekali lagi biar makin paham~! Hehe**

 **Prolog:**

 _[Aku datang menemuimu yang mati._

 _Kau pergi meninggalkanku yang hidup._

 _Sedang aku masih tak mengerti.]_

— _Iwaizumi Hajime, setelah mendapati kepergian Oikawa Tooru._

 **Epilog:**

 _[Kau datang menemuiku yang mati._

 _Aku pergi meninggalkanmu yang hidup._

 _Sedang aku baru mengerti.]_

— _Oikawa Tooru, tepat setelah ia mengetahui fakta kematiannya._

 **Sampai bertemu di lain cerita!**

 _ **Love,**_

 **-Darktea13**


End file.
